


A Letter From Home (advice from a sibling)

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU where Zoro has a sibling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot (probably), Zoro has a letter basically is the whole plot, offscreen tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Dearest Zoro -I hope you’re still dreaming far into the future.XxXOoOZoro is always carrying a folded piece of paper.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Letter From Home (advice from a sibling)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo y’all! For any ppl who read my other stuff.... I am so sorry, yes I’ve been distracted again dhjjnvff it happens a lot. But none of my stories are discontinued unless they are tagged as such, and I am working on them! 
> 
> For new and old readers,,,,, why’d you click you will be So Disappointed im sorry

Zoro is always carrying a folded piece of paper. Occasionally he will unfold it, look at it, if only for moments. Then he will tuck it back into one of his pockets and continue on sleeping or drinking or lazing on the deck.

No one is allowed to touch it. 

He doesn’t say so in as many words, of course - but Zoro’s foul glare when Luffy had tried to take it to catch a glimpse said enough.

But when Zoro is nearly killed by Mihawk, the paper is found on the Baratie’s floor.

“This belongs to your swordsman?” One asks, and Nami takes it with fingers that want to shake.

Surely, surely - one look can’t _really_ hurt?

XxXOoO

_Dearest Zoro -_

_I hope you’re still dreaming far into the future. You always were so bright. So ferocious. I hope you never give up._

_Now, with that sappy shit out of the way. Zoro, you dirty little cockroach, you didn’t sweep the stairs! I’ve told you a million and ten times to do your chores but do you listen? No. Pfft. Ungrateful scoundrel._

_This... is harder than I thought it would be. You certainly act like it but Zoro, you’ve never been stupid._

_You know what’s happening to me. Or... by the time you find this, what’s_ happened _to me. I’m..._

_I won’t say I’m sorry, okay? You hate that._ I _hate that. But..._

_Man, do I regret having to go like this. Can you imagine it? Me, dying as lame a death as this? Pfft. I’d rather have gone out fighting. You know that feeling, right? Wait, no, you shouldn’t - you’re way too young to think about life like that yet._

_But eventually, I imagine you’ll be the same. Shit, that’s a depressing thought - new rule, no turning out like me, okay? You’re not allowed. Forbidden. Absolutely forbidden._

_... but hey, I’ve reached the end of my line now, haven’t I. I’m done for, y’know? Man, I hate that. I’ll bet you hate it too._ _Hey, don’t hang on to this, okay? Don’t... don’t obsess over me, wondering if you could’ve done something. You couldn’t. No one could have._

_... shit, I hate goodbyes. I know you hate them too, damn, we share way too much in common already._

_Ha... never did make my dream a reality. Hey, Zoro - that’s something we won’t have in common, right? You’ll keep going, keep pushing. I know you. Dumb as a moss-covered rock. Stubborn as one, too._

_... you’ll remember my dream, right? Shit, that sounds pitiful. Broken and weak, but that’s all I’ve been for years, hah? But..._

_I wanted to sail. You know that? Maybe I never told you outright. I wanted to sail and sail and sail - I wanted to steal a boat and let the wind and waves sweep me out to sea._

_I wanted to sail to the very edge of the world. I wanted to touch the horizon. So stupid, ain’t it? Just like the painting in my room. A nice blue sky to match a nice blue ocean. Everyone knows the ocean is a beast to be treated with respect. She’s never nice, or kind - but respect her, and she will respect you back. Until she sees an opportunity to sink you beneath her waves, anyway._

_Keep that in mind, Zoro. The ocean is always, always hungry - but the horizon is always there in front of you. Stretching on forever._

_Too late for me to sail into that horizon - but you. You can do it. With a few minor fuckups along the way, I’m sure._

_And... since we both hate them so much... I guess this isn’t a goodbye. Just..._

_Well. Just a ‘see you later’ kind of deal. When you make it up here - when we meet again, you had better be the world’s greatest swordsman._

_With all the tiny amount of love my grubby bitter shriveled little heart can hold, your eternally bigger sister because you’re a tiny little shit and always will be._

_See you later, little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for somehow suffering through hjgffjjfsdg leave a comment if ur comfy telling me what you thought!


End file.
